Central Michigan
Central Michigan, often called Mid Michigan, is a region in the Lower Peninsula of the U.S. state of Michigan. Southern Michigan can be considered as a subregion of Central Michigan. As its name implies, it is the central area of the Lower Peninsula. Lower Michigan is said to resemble a mitten, and Central Michigan corresponds roughly to the palm. The region consists mainly of farmland and some cities of moderate size. Economy Central Michigan's economy is primarily agricultural, and some automobile manufacturing. Major crops include corn, sugar beets, and soy beans. Until 2004, Mid-Michigan (specifically Lansing) was also known for being the location of the main Oldsmobile plant for General Motors. Geography *''See also'' List of Michigan state parks and geography of Michigan. *The definitions of Central Michigan and Mid Michigan can vary significantly, depending on one's point of reference. Important cities in Central Michigan include Lansing (the capital of Michigan), Jackson, East Lansing, Okemos, Mt. Pleasant, Grand Ledge, Alma, Ithaca, and Clare. Local media, most notably television and radio stations, refer to Flint, Saginaw, Midland, and Bay City areas as "Mid Michigan"; for this area see Flint/Tri-Cities. *Central Michigan can also include parts or all of Southern Michigan. *Most of the area is part of the Roman Catholic Diocese of LansingArchdiocese of Lansing home page and history, dioceseoflansing.org Colleges and universities Major educational institutions in Central Michigan: *Central Michigan University in Mount Pleasant *Michigan State University in East Lansing *Michigan State University College of Law in East Lansing *Lansing Community College in Lansing *Mid-Michigan Community College in Harrison and Mt. Pleasant *Albion College in Albion *Alma College in Alma *Hillsdale College in Hillsdale *Olivet College in Olivet *Spring Arbor University in Spring Arbor. *Jackson Community College in Jackson (partnered with Siena Heights University) *Thomas M. Cooley Law School (the nation's largest) is headquartered in Lansing. Transportation Airports *Scheduled airline service is offered from Lansing Capital Region International Airport.Lansing Capital Region International Airport, flylansing.com *Portions of Central Michigan are near Midland and Flint. Scheduled airline service is also available from MBS International AirportMBS International Airport, mbsairport.com near Midland, Michigan and Flint Bishop International Airport.Flint Bishop International Airport, bishopairport.org *Other portions are proximate to Gerald R. Ford International Airport, east of Grand Rapids, Michigan,Gerald R. Ford International Airport, grr.org and Kalamazoo/Battle Creek International Airport near Kalamazoo, Michigan.Kalamazoo/Battle Creek International Airport (AZO), azoairport.com Major Highways * * * * * also known as Michigan Avenue and Chicago Road * comes from the south, through Lansing, and ends its 758-mile (1,220 km) journey at Grayling.Picture of northern terminus US 127 at Grayling, Michigan, state-ends.com It directly connects northern Michigan (and the Mackinac Bridge via I-75) to Lansing, Ohio, Kentucky and Tennessee (all the way down to Chatanooga) US 127 is the direct link between the state capital in Lansing and the Ingham County seat in Mason. * is a highway in southwestern and central Michigan from South Haven to Webberville. * — a cross peninsular road, running across the entire mitten including the thumb—from Port Sanilac on the Lake Huron shore; through Saginaw near Saginaw Bay; and then on to Muskegon on the Lake Michigan shore.M-46 Endpoint Photos., state-ends.com This east-west surface route nearly bisects the Lower Peninsula of Michigan latitudinally. * * * * Railroads *Great Lakes Central Railroad *CSX *Grand Trunk Western Railroad *Norfolk Southern *Michigan Southern Railroad *Mid-Michigan Railroad *Indiana and Ohio Railway *Lake State Railway Notable people More comprehensive lists are available at individual cities, villages, etc. Lansing *Jim Cash - Screenwriter Top Gun and other successful films *Thom Hartmann - radio talk-show host & author *Andy Hilbert - NHL hockey player *John Hughes - film director *Magic Johnson - NBA basketball star *Lisa Kron - theatre actress & playwright *Muhsin Muhammad - NFL football star *Ransom E. Olds - Automobile Manufacturer; founded Olds Motor Vehicle Company *Larry Page - co-founder of Google.com *Greg Raymer - 2004 World Series of Poker champion *Burt Reynolds - actor *Steven Seagal - actor *John Smoltz - MLB star and 1996 Cy Young Award winner *Jim "Soni" Sonefeld - drummer & percussionist for Hootie & The Blowfish *Debbie Stabenow - U.S. Senator - began political career in Ingham County *Stevie Wonder - singer, attended the Michigan School for the Blind in Lansing (Born and raised in Saginaw, MI) *Malcolm X - human rights activist See also *List of Michigan county name etymologies *Lower peninsula *Michigan References External links * Archdiocese of Lansing home page and history * Clarke Historical Library, Central Michigan University, Bibliography on Michigan (arranged by counties and regions) * Michigan Geology -- Clarke Historical Library, Central Michigan University. * Michigan Department of Natural Resources website, harbors, hunting, resources and more. * Info Michigan, detailed information on 630 cities * Michigan's Official Economic Development and Travel Site, including interactive map, information on attractions, museums, etc. * Michigan Historic Markers * Michigan's Official Economic Development and Travel Site. Category:Central Michigan Category:Regions of Michigan Category:Geography of Michigan